Codex Alimentarius
Codex Alimentarius is a Food trade-standards organization. It has now defined nutrition as toxin, and (previously labeled)toxins are defined as illegal to ban. Codex Alimentarius was created by World Health organization and Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, and maybe a part of Rockefeller plans for depopulation, or more specifically genocide. WTO uses Codex Alimentarius as a conflict resolution guideline, and the Codex compliant countries are favored over non-complaint countries.WTO and Codex Alimentarius Two figures in opposition to Codex Alimentarius, expressing their concern are Dr Leonard Horowitz 528 Revolution Dr. Leonard Horowitz and Dr Rima Laibow who has been described by The Hindu newspaper as prominent personality in the anti-Codex alimentarius movement. The Hindu July 5, 2006 Rima Laibow to deliver lecture in Mangalore Trade Standards Codex defines nutrients as poison, which would then lead to engineering non-nutritional foods for the public. Raw foods are pasteurized through irradiation or chemical reaction to remove nutritional values. Yogurt is Pasteurized off it´s good bacteria.Live and Active Culture Yogurt FAQWhy Dannon Activa and Other Mass-Market Probiotic Products are Not as Healthy as You Think In USA, all Almonds are pasteurized off their nutrients. As of 2007, it has become illegal for 100% raw almonds to be manufactured and sold in the United States.Why raw almonds must now be pasteurized ? What are the Health implications ? Almond pasteurization process usually involves Propylene oxide, a known toxin with carcinogenic effects,Propylene oxide - Hazard Summary as per US Environmental Protection Agency. For Codex-compliant countries, all animals must be treated with antibiotics and growth hormones. Also, every Cow must be treated with Monsanto's Recombinant Bovine Growth hormone - Milk from these cows has been known to cause breast, Colon, and Prostate cancers. Persistant Organic Pollutants (POPs) are toxins that accumulate through the food chainChina Environmental Protection Department Stockholm convention is a Global treaty to protect human life and environment from some of the worst POPs,Listing of POPs -Stockholm Convention signed by 176 countries. Codex Alimentarius wants to make it a trade violation to ban these persistent toxins: * Aldrin - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Chlordane - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * DDT - marked for severe restriction by Stockholm convention * Dieldrin - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Endrin - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Heptachlor - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Toxaphene - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Lidane - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention * Endosulfan - marked for elimination by Stockholm convention It would be a trade violation to stop food containing Codex-permissible levelsCodex permissible levels of Pesticide Residues in Food and Feed of these toxins at border inspections. And the Codex compliant country will automatically win the conflict at WTO. For member countries, growing food at home will be banned, except with an official compliance permit. Genetically modified corn are less nutritional than organic corn,DeDell Seed Co. (Canada) Report: Comparison of GMO vs Non-GMO Corn; quoted by Moms Across America and very dangerous.A comparison of the effects of three GM corn varieties on mammalian healthScientists Savage Study Purportedly Showing Health Dangers of Monsanto's Genetically Modified Corn According to Japan, in addition to residual pesticides, GMO food may also contain harmful allergens, or bacteria containing the virus, that was used to inject the DNA, to create the GMO. * GMO - Glyphosate References External Links * Facts about Codex Alimentarius Category:New World Order Category:Big business